1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle hybrid powertrain systems and methods of operating the same.
2. Discussion
Hybrid powertrain systems generally increase fuel economy. Conventional actively managed 4 WD systems generally increase stability and tractive performance. Including both systems in a single vehicle, however, may present cost, packaging and complexity issues.